waifer_investigationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Megalopolis
Layout and Basic Features The city is divided into 8 layers. These 8 layers are divided into 8 sectors, which are further divided into 3 subsectors (a, b, c). Layers 1 and 2 make up the upper class, layers 3, 4, and 5 make up the middle class, and layers 6, 7, and 8 make up the lower class. At the center of layer 1 is the Blue Reservoir, a crystal clear lake that the upper levels use as their primary water source. Above the Blue Reservoir is the floating island, Estreon Citadel, where the king or queen resides during their reign. A waterfall flows from the Blue Reservoir down into the middle layers, eventually pooling into a much smaller reservoir that the middle layers use as a water source. Layers 3-8 have a harder time receiving rainwater than the uppermost levels. The city makes use of rainfalls (see image). Excess water flows into canals, which then gather into spouts and pour down, like little waterfalls, to the levels below. The more levels that the water has to pass through, the dirtier it gets. Therefore, those living in the lower levels carefully purify their water before use. The efficient metro transportation system, known as the Tube, reaches all levels, sectors, and subsectors of the city. It is used primarily by the middle and lower class to reach their destinations. Members of the upper class prefer to ride in their luxury hovercrafts, and it is rare to spot one on the tube. Billboards are a crucial aspect of the city. Businesses on the lower levels often find it difficult to get customers without a billboard that reaches into the levels above, attracting the attention of wealthy clientele. Billboard space is very competitive, and thus very expensive. The flashier a billboard is, the more likely it is to get noticed, but flashiness is also costly and drives up the price even more. Government When the city was established, it was mandated to be an elective constitutional monarchy. The faction leaders were to elect a king or queen to rule until their death or abdication. This system, while clearly more beneficial to some over others, worked well enough to keep the city stable and the majority of citizens satisfied. There have always been sects of the population that advocated for a complete popular vote democracy to elect the monarch, but historically it was hard for these movements to gain much traction. With the shift in government after Ajax Starslayer, the invincible overlord, took power, these movements have begun stirring again with a greater intensity. With Ajax in power, the city has shifted into a dictatorship. Ajax imposes strict control over everything and employs many surveillance drones and police squads to enforce his rule and monitor for any signs of rebellion. Currency The currency in the city is called “credits.” Credits are maintained by various banking organizations throughout the city, and transactions are made using a “credit” card. The banks distribute different colored cards based on the amount of wealth one possesses. Black cards are for the ultra-elite and powerful. Very few people in the city actually possess one of these cards, and it is very rare to see them on a daily basis, especially if you do not live in the very top level of the city. Gold cards are for the wealthy upper class. They are much more common to see than the black card; it is likely that if someone were to meet a member of the upper class one day, that individual would have a gold card. Silver cards are for the upper-middle class. Those who are in the middle class, but living comfortably enough are likely to have silver cards. Bronze cards are for the lower-middle class. Individuals with bronze cards are likely living comfortably as well, they probably just have to be a little more mindful with their money than those with silver cards. Iron cards are for the lower class. People with an iron card are probably living near the poverty line. They are able to make ends meet, but just barely and times can get tough easily. The lowest of the low often do not even have cards. These people are well below the poverty line and likely struggling every day to survive. They resort to borrowing credit loan orders from the bank and bartering material goods to make transactions. Technology This is a futuristic world, so think all the modern technologies we have now future-fied, plus more. The most cutting-edge technology is expensive and mostly accessible to those with resources, while those without rely on older models. Everyone has access to the Internet; it is as basic a resource as air and water in this world. People are constantly connected to the web, information spreads extremely fast. There are many different types of devices that can access the Internet, and it is almost guaranteed that any individual will at least have one. People with a decent amount of money can afford home robots. They usually act as butlers, maids, cooks, etc. for a household. They are not extremely expensive, so they are not limited only to the upper class, but they are less likely to be seen on the lower levels of the city. Surveillance cameras and drones are also common throughout the city, especially on the lower levels. The official statement is that they exist to monitor for criminal activities, but everyone knows that Ajax uses them to monitor anything he wishes, including criticisms leveled against him. While they are daunting due to their innumerable presence, they are easy to trick if you have the know-how. Hovercars, hoverboards, and other hovercrafts are the dominant mode of vehicle transportation outside of the Tube train system. Hoverboards are used by anyone and are common to see on any level of the city. Hovercars are more likely to be seen on the middle-upper levels of the city. Other hovercrafts like hoverplanes (which are basically just futuristic airplanes) are used for long distance travel around the continent. Ground travel is reserved almost entirely for those who are exiled and living in the wastes outside the city. There are also gadgets and technological devices that are used for technomagic: a technology and magic hybrid that harnesses the energy from the Elemental Chaos. It appears to behave the same way as regular magic, but it can be used by anyone that manages to get their hands on a device. Religion This world has something in between a tight pantheon and a loose pantheon, leaning more toward a tight pantheon. There are three Golden Gods, these are the only real Gods to exist and are responsible for the creation of the world. Some people worship them, others do not, but everyone knows they exist. They are: Moradin, God of Creation: created the physical earth Melora, Goddess of Wilderness and the Sea: created life and nature Bahamut, God of Justice: created laws and justice All other gods were once mortals who through time and legendary actions during life have been distorted into god-like (or demon-like, depending on if they were evil) beings. They may be worshipped by various individuals for various reasons. With technology as present as it is, worshipping deities has become less common. Nowadays, people often prefer to embrace science and technology over gods and religion, despite being aware of the very real existence of gods and god-like beings. The gods themselves tend to be hands-off regarding the affairs of the world. History Ancient History and the Cataclysm Much of the history surrounding ancient empires has been lost with the ages. Ruins of old cities dot the landscape, with the largest being the Old City Ruins to the east of the Mega. Scientists and archaeologists have deduced that the civilization that once lived in the Old City Ruins disappeared before The Cataclysm, but the cause is still unknown. An event known as “The Cataclysm” occurred thousands of years ago and resulted in massive change to the landscape of the globe. No one knows exactly who or what caused the Cataclysm, but it had something to do with the elemental planes all converging in a planar warp. The Aarakocra seemed to take a drastic blow when the cataclysm hit and residual magic from the newly formed Elemental Chaos was released into the Material Plane. They are now thought to be extinct, but sometimes travelers claim to have spotted them out in the wastes. Most people don’t believe them because these sightings are so rare. Building the Mega The post Cataclysm world went through a few centuries of chaos before civilization began to build itself back up. Towns and cities were established and grew, located mostly near each other and in the central area of the continent. Over time, the cities all merged into one massive megalopolis. Needing more space, the citizens began building up, and so formed the layers. With a layered city, class division seemed inevitable. After years of building up, its first sole ruler, Queen Ashelia Estreon, officially established the Megalopolis as a proper city and drafted a constitution for future monarchies to abide by. Queen Ashelia also saw to the construction of Estreon Citadel, above the Blue Reservoir, to serve as the home of all future leaders of the city. Other influential members of the city eventually formed their own factions, which would be used to elect future monarchs. The Mega saw a technological boom in the years of Ashelia’s rule, and over a couple more centuries it became the technological powerhouse it is today. Modern History 20 years ago, the faction leaders elected the last monarch, King Aldwin, who was considered a good king and mostly loved by his citizens Though his rule was short, he seemed to take an interest in improving the lives of those who lived in the lower levels of the city. His death was sudden, as was Ajax Starslayer’s rise to power shortly after. Rejecting the title king, Ajax chose to call himself the Invincible Overlord. Some say that he was the rightful heir chosen by the faction leaders; others say that he killed King Aldwin himself to usurp power. The dragonborn, previously upper class and their own faction, were ever faithful to King Aldwin. They formed an uprising against Ajax, who then exiled all dragonborn to the wastes outside the city. 10 years later, Ajax rules with an iron thumb and has made all criticisms against him illegals. To express their disdain, people call him Heartless Ajax in hushed whispers.